sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Spike557 - Spike The Hedgehog (Destructive life form)
NOTE: This is my own universe! None of the games, movies or comics are canon! This is my own story with my own characters. Please do not use Spike without my permission!!! With that, I hope you enjoy :) Name: Spike the hedgehog Gender: Male Age: ''55 (Physically 23) ''Voice: Deep, Soothing, calm, a bit sinister but not too much. D.O.B: Unknown, multiple D.O.B's Height: 3'5 Weight: ''280 Lbs ''Relatives: Shadow the hedgehog, Spear the wolf Likes: Smoking, his friends and family, alcohol Dislikes: Dr Eggman, Gerald Robotnik, weak people, Idiots and bullies, life Alignment:''Neutral ''Affiliations: G.U.N, Team Phoenix Colour Scheme: ''Black, Light blue, Dark blue, grey, white, red, Purple, (Technically)green. ''Weapons: ''UMP45, Desert Eagle, Military knife, An Axe and sometimes a Barret 50. cal ''Love interest: Emily the bat Species: Robot Hedgehog with the soul of a human Sexuality: ''Straight ''Planet: Earth/Mobius (Same planet) Country: ''United Federation ''City: ''Station square ''Themes: badass: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZiugW09seQ Depressed, sad: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ma3BFoEwjPI&index=155&list=PLYm-wJ1jgNDsGa6Be4vxjOKyoKD96WG_2 Personality: Spike is very quiet and doesn't talk much but when he does, he sounds grumpy and very depressed. This is what he's like around most people most of the time, Although he has smiled at Cream and Amy before meaning that he's not always angry. Spike can get distracted easily and has a lot of visions while people are talking to him. Spike is over protective of his girlfriend, Emily the bat. Spike is actually very different in a way. On the outside, he's a bruiting solo grumpy soldier with no emotion what so ever but on the inside, he would be picking flowers with Cream. Spike hates it when people boast about themselves since he feels threatened by this. Quotes: Don't waste my time you pathetic excuse for a living being' - ''Says this to Eggman '''I got you a small gem, cause that's all your worth' ''- Says this to Rouge '''We don't have to kill each other, come on...Let me help you' - ''Says this to Spear after they battled '''Why..? why am I the one suffering all the time...I can't handle it anymore. I guess I COULD just end my suffering here and now but...no, no! That would be foolish of me, I've got to stop being so selfish!' ''-Says to himself '''Shadow, do you think Maria was ever proud of you? Think about it.' -''Says this to Shadow while being reprogrammed '''Listen, its my job to make sure that G.U.N gets what they want, don't piss me off cause trust me, you wouldn't want that...I promise.' -''Says this to Shadow '''Don't you ever shove my cigarette away from me, or I'll shove a new one up your arse! -Says to a G.U.N Spec op soldier Rivals: * Shadow the hedgehog (friendly) * Metal Spike * Spear the wolf * Dr Eggman * Gerald Robotnik (Kind of) Friends: '' * James the hedgehog * Mecha sonic * Sonic and friends (Kind of) * Emily the bat (girlfriend) * Mary the A.I ''Weaknesses: Having to fight more than one person, he's slow and doesn't have quick reflexes, Being a robot, he can run out of power, His body is the weakest point of his body. Electricity will not harm him, it will just power him up. Removing his personal guide, Mary will also weaken him. Water does not affect him since his plastic fur absorbs the water. Strengths and powers: ''Spike has lots of powers that make up for his weaknesses, he has Chaos abilities. Spike's powers are weaker than Shadow's but he has a few more new powers than Shadow such as 'Chaos Comet' where he quite literally shoots at his enemies like a Comet with high speed and agility. Although this power takes off a lot of energy. He also has 'Chaos Shield' which is obviously like a bubble shield made out of chaos energy. Spike also has a C.P.V (Combat power vest) that he had to build because he was running out of energy one time. The CPV has dark energy powers and with it on, he can't use his chaos powers. These powers are weaker than his chaos powers but he has no choice but to use it. The CPV can shoot lasers and little laser bolts made out of dark energy. He can also teleport but not far. The teleporting ability is similar to the Portal gun from Portal where he shoots two portals in specific areas that he wants, then he jumps into them. He can also create mini black holes that will suck up anything in its path. If Spike is getting seriously beaten in a fight and he has a lot of chaos energy, he will take off his CPV and all 4 of his inhibitor rings. Once he does this, he will turn a light shade of blue and he'll start glowing, then electricity will flail everywhere destroying everything it touches. This form is VERY dangerous to use as it drains energy very quickly meaning that Spike always needs energy near him. Spike cannot turn Super or turn Dark but he can use this form as its very powerful. This form is known as 'Ultra Spike'. Spike also has rocket boots that make him go quite fast, still not as fast as Sonic or any other character. ''Techniques: Spike has a few interesting techniques when it comes to fighting opponents. He would rather study them first so he builds or reprograms some of Dr Eggman's robots to attack the opponent. After he learns their weakness, he strikes. The studying process can take a few days. Spike prefers not to stop studying until he knows the weakness of an opponent so he can kill or defeat them easily. While the robot is fighting the opponent, he'll be watching in the distance. G.U.N and Spec ops: Spike has an important role in G.U.N. He has the rank of Supreme Commander and he is one of G.U.N's top soldiers along side Shadow and Rouge (Team Dark). Spike is in charge of G.U.N's special forces called Spec ops with his second in command being Mecha sonic and his third being Captain Andrews. Spec ops is a very disciplined and skilled special forces that are led by Spike. One Spec Op soldier is expected to take down a full battalion of troops on their own. Spec Ops has got roughly 500 soldiers at the moment. Their training is waking up at 3:00 to do really hard physical training. Soldiers need to know what to do in EVERY scenario that G.U.N can think of, for example: What to do if they get ambushed, how to use cover properly and so on and so fourth. Spec Ops are mostly used for Extreme and impossible tasks when either the marines or the rangers couldn't handle it. Spec ops can also be used in any terrain, Snow, Grass land, Desert, Jungle, Water and even operate in Space! Team Dark, Spike and Spec ops team up a lot on many missions that require lots of skill. They have to train hard everyday and only get Sunday to themselves. The main firearms that Spec Ops use are the: Barret 50.cal, UMP45, Desert Eagle, SPAS12, MP5 and the AT4. Fun fact: G.U.N in my series is actually called G.G.U.O.N meaning Government Guardian Units Of Nations but for short its called G.U.N. History (Warning, this is long): A long time ago, a man in roughly 20 years old signed up for a job on the Space colony ARK ''since he was good at chemistry and physics. This man's name was Stevenson Haworth, he was a nice man, always being generous and kind to other people. He had a wife that he loved and he loved to pick flowers with her but he really needed this job. When he signed up, he would work for a month and then go back to his family for a month and he was getting paid a lot. When he got onto the ARK, he was greeted by ''Professor Gerald Robotnik and they became very good friends. Obviously, Steve passed his tests and was allowed onto the job. One day, Steve had an idea and shared it with Gerald. Steve wanted to create ''The ultimate life form. Gerald loved the idea and they began working. They started off with creating robots since they had not figured out how to create living things yet. They worked everyday on it and created many failed prototypes. They DID create one that stood out though. They named the robot Spear the wolf since its design was based on the people from ''Mobius. They were able to give it chaos powers VIA a chaos drive located in the chest cavity. They filled it up and were even able to give Spear life. They let him not be trashed. Even though Spear was not what they were looking for, they kept trying. Another day later, Gerald gave Steve an organic chip, Steve wanted to know why he needed it but Gerald wouldn't tell him. When Steve was sleeping, Gerald put him on an operating table and dissected him. He attached the chip to Steve's brain and stitched him back up. later on, unfortunately, the government found out what they were doing and G.U.N were sent up on to shut down the project and kill the scientists for trying to create the ultimate lifeform. Luckily Gerald knew they were coming and hid Spear and his grand daughter Maria to a safe location. He hid himself as well. The soldiers boarded and killed all the scientists including Steve. They never found Gerald so they headed back to Earth. Gerald found Steve and took the chip out his head again, He then copied the data to a normal robot chip. Gerald knew he could save Steve with this chip. He build another robot based on the ''Mobian design. He named it ''Spike The hedgehog. He connected the chip with the robot and also gave it chaos energy. He wanted this robot to be more realistic so he gave it nerves, made it blink once every 8 seconds and so on and so fourth. He also gave it a chaos drive so that it could have powers. When he turned it on, Steve was now named Spike. Spike was given chaos energy which was a really painful process since the energy was moving through his nerves. After the process, Gerald explained how he saved Steve by giving his memories and personality to Spike. Spike was furious at Gerald for ruining his life since if he was a robot, he could never see his family ever again. Spike was introduced to Spear and the two became good friends although Gerald and Spike hated each other now. Eventually, Gerald with the help of the Black Arms ''started creating ''Shadow the hedgehog. This is when Spear and Spike started arguing over who should take care of Shadow. Spike didn't think Spear was capable and Spear got mad. He pushed Spike into a sharp metal bar that needed to be repaired and the metal pierced through Spike's head. Spike malfunctioned and brutally killed Spear and then dumped his body in a storage closet. Gerald figured out what happened and he fixed Spike. Spike hated himself for killing his own friend but he had bigger things to worry. Shadow had been finished and Spike needed to look after him. Years later and Shadow and Spike are getting on well until suddenly Spike malfunctioned again and ran to kill Shadow. Gerald had enough of Spike and deactivated him before he could kill Shadow. He then chucked him in an escape pod and sent him down to Earth. That was the last time Spike ever saw Maria and Gerald. When Spike woke up, he was on Earth. He crawled out of his pod and thought of everything he had done. He went around and found out that the people from Mobius were on Earth. He decided that he had to make new friends so he went back to high school and met some. James and Emily. They became good friends and Spike even snuck into Dr Eggman's base and stole a Mecha sonic variant. He reprogrammed it to help save the world and even did Gerald's trick of giving it emotion. Him and Emily were getting close though, you know, MORE than friends. But after they all graduated from high school, Emily already had a husband and even James had a wife. Emily's kid was called Rouge the bat '''''and James' kid was called ''Sonic the hedgehog''. Unfortunately, Emily's husband was abusive to Rouge and they broke up. Instead Emily and Spike got together, they felt real love for each other. Spike also joined G.U.N and was ranking up quickly. Spike one day was given an A.I to keep an eye on him called '''''Mary the A.I. Mary was physically attached to Spike's ear although she could be removed easily. She too, had emotion. She was sassy and annoying but over all, Spike and Mary had a decently good friendship. More years pass and Spike gets to meet Rouge and Sonic as little kids. Until one day, Shadow was on the Earth and met up with Spike. Spike apologised for what he did and the two lived together. Even Shadow met Sonic and Rouge. Everything as going decently well. Shadow was in school and made even more friends called Amy Rose, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Silver and Blaze. But...One day Spike went missing after he received a fake message from G.U.N for a mission. He went and never came back. Shadow, Emily, James and Mecha sonic were looking high and low for Spike with no luck. They gave up and continued their lives with Shadow and Rouge going through high school and Sonic and his friends becoming heroes. When Shadow and Rouge were called on a G.U.N mission when they were both 18 years old, they went to an abandoned underground storage lab, they found a capsule or a pod and opened it. Spike was in there. Shadow was happy until Spike punched him away, he had been reprogrammed by Dr Eggman. Shadow and Spike fought until Spike turned back to normal. They both beat Eggman and saved the world together. They were finally reunited. Obviously, they held a party and moved on until Eggman killed Spike's wife as revenge for disobeying him. Spike became more depressed than ever but he had the support from Emily, James and all his other friends. This brings us up to the modern day and Spike is still more sad than ever but he's getting the help he needs. Sometimes when the sun is setting, he goes out to a field and picks some flowers as a way of remembering his dead wife and respecting her. Sometimes, he considers killing himself to end his suffering but he chooses not to, Not until he has fulfilled his goal, to protect the world forever, so he waits until forever ends. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Male